The present disclosure relates generally to modular housing framing systems and components. In particular, modular house framing systems including components that can be releasably installed in various orientations and configurations are described.
Known modular housing framing systems and components are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing modular housing framing systems and components include complex assembly processes that often requiring power tools and complex assembly processes. In addition, conventional modular housing framing systems and components cannot be releasably attached such that the components may be disassembled for reassembly in another location and/or additional framing components attached to an existing modular house frame.
Thus, there exists a need for modular housing framing systems and components that improve upon and advance the design of known modular housing framing systems. Examples of new and useful modular housing framing systems and components relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.